


Hollstein x Negovanman

by MadamSatan_13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Negovanman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSatan_13/pseuds/MadamSatan_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elise y Natasha se reúnen a tomar un café,  pero al parecer otra pareja ha tenido la misma idea, así que tendrán compañía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollstein x Negovanman

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: No soy dueña de Carmilla, aportación sin fines de lucro. Este trabajo no tiene intención de dañar o perjudicar a cualquier persona.
> 
> Sólo diviertance.

En una  cafetería de cierta ciudad y muy poco conocida, se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro y lacio; piel blanca, labios rojos y una sonrisa encantadora, aunque iba vestida demasiado casual no le quitaba ese porte tan elegante que tenía.

Se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a su cita, como cada semana desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntas. Esta tarde en particular se aseguró de estar ahí mucho antes que aquella persona sólo por el gusto de molestarla y ver la reacción que pondría cuando supiera que ella no había sido la primera en llegar como siempre.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse inmediatamente supo que era su acompañante, distinguió la cabellera rubia y ese rostro tan amable e inocente que tanto le encantaba, formó una pequeña sonrisa, no pudo evitar notar el atuendo simple pero provocativo que la chica llevaba.

En vez de saludarla y hacer notar su presencia, prefirió hacerse la desentendida hasta que ella fuera a la mesa, la cual era la preferida y predilecta de ambas cada que acordaban de verse en ese lugar.

-Estoy demasiado sorprendida de que me ganaras y llegaras antes que yo ¿Qué te pasó hoy Natasha? ¿Te caíste de la cama?-la muchacha rubia miraba a su amiga escéptica, haciendo reír a la otra.

-Muy graciosa Elise- Bajó un poco sus gafas, le guiñó un ojo y la invitó a sentarse a la mesa- ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas tenerme esperándote? Aunque si te tardaste por estarte arreglando y querías impresionarme, déjame decirte que funciono, luces radiante el día de hoy, cada semana te pones más hermosa.

-Y yo estoy segura de que cada semana te pones más…

-¿Sexy? ¿Irresistible?

-Insoportable sería la palabra correcta.

Natasha miró divertida a Elise entendiendo su juego, tomó la mano de la rubia que se encontraba sobre la mesa y luego la acarició, haciendo que esta saltara un poco sorprendida.

-No sé hasta dónde vamos a llegar si cada que te toco te pones así-su voz sonaba más ronca y seductora.

-Lo siento, aún me falta acostumbrarme a esto-sonrío algo tímida.

-Sería más rápido si dejáramos de vernos una vez a la semana, cada vez crecen mis ganas de pasar más tiempo contigo.

-A mí me parece que es demasiado romántico…y emocionante- ahora fue el turno de Elise de pasar seductoramente sus dedos por la piel de Natasha.

-Bien, entonces cuando empecemos a rodar la segunda temporada me aseguraré de estar todo el tiempo sobre ti.

Elise se mordió el labio haciendo derretir el corazón de Natasha.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres tomar café aquí? porque yo creo que estaríamos más cómodas en mi departamento.

-Tal vez más tarde Nat, ahora quiero disfrutar este momento contigo…las dos solas.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por varios minutos, ellas amaban hacer eso, porque aunque no se lo expresaban muy a menudo con palabras, haciendo eso podían ver el cariño que comenzaban a sentir la una por la otra.

Su burbuja de ensueño fue interrumpida por un carraspeo de garganta, intuyeron inmediatamente que era la camarera, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que esto no era así.

Dos chicas, una rubia con una camisa gris y unos jeans; acompañada de una chica de cabello oscuro y rizado (la cuál parecía muy molesta), vestida de negro y pantalón de cuero, se encontraban paradas justo junto a su mesa, Elise y Natasha se miraron sorprendidas al notar el parecido que tenían con ellas.

-Hola- habló la chica rubia sonriéndoles amablemente- soy Laura y ella es mi novia Carmilla, esperamos no haberlas interrumpido pero…

-Tú siempre eres muy oportuna cupcake- bufó Carmilla sarcásticamente interrumpiendo a su novia.

-Carm-dijo mirando molesta a la chica-como sea, lamentamos interrumpirlas pero como verán la cafetería está llena y ya no hay mesas disponibles; en verdad quería que mi novia probara las deliciosas galletas que hacen aquí, incluso me costó demasiado trabajo hacerla venir, ¿Podrían compartir su mesa con nosotras? Por favor.

Ambas chicas sentadas se miraron antes de asentir al mismo tiempo.

-Por nosotras está bien-dijeron al unísono.

-Vaya que están sincronizadas-dijo Laura sorprendida tomando asiento junto a Carmilla justo enfrente de Natasha y Elise, quién esta última se había acomodado a lado de su compañera- ¿Llevan mucho saliendo juntas?

-Oh no, nosotras no…-

-Sólo unas cuantas semanas-Se apresuró a decir Natasha- Por cierto, somos Elise y Natasha, mucho gusto.

-Genial, me alegro por ustedes, Carmilla y yo llevamos saliendo sólo un par de meses, aunque parece que ha sido mucho más tiempo ¿Verdad Carm?-Laura entrelazó los dedo de su novia y esta se sonrojó sonriendo levemente.

-Así que-Comenzó Natasha matando el momento romántico de la pareja delante de ella-¿Qué les hizo querer compartir la mesa con nosotras, pudieron pedirle eso a cualquiera de los aquí presentes?

-Pues la verdad algo nos atrajo a esta mesa-confesó Laura aún confundida por eso- y después me di cuenta de que ustedes lucían como buenas personas, bueno por lo menos no tienen cara de asesinas seriales o algo así-luego las miró asusta- ¿No son asesinas seriales, cierto? Porque tenemos suficiente con la madre de Carm, vampiros, brujas y la cosa esa que quiere matarnos en Silas….

Carmilla le dio una mirada molesta a Laura.

-Ok, demasiada información-añadió la rubia nerviosa y maldiciendo su bocota.

-Bueno, les aseguramos  que no somos asesinas seriales o criminales, por lo menos yo no lo soy- dijo Elise  y luego señaló a su “amiga”-aunque Natasha…aún no estoy muy segura de que no lo sea.

-Yo puedo ser lo que tú quieras Elise-Natasha le guiño un ojo-¿Te gustaría que fuera una criminal?

La pareja Negovanman se encontraban teniendo su pequeño momento entre ellas olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor como siempre, Carmilla al ver lo cariñosas que se estaban poniendo puso una cara de disgusto he hizo señas como si fuera a vomitar.

Natasha captó perfectamente las expresiones de Carmilla y decidió molestarla un poco.

-Parece que a alguien le disgusta las muestras de afecto en público ¿Tienes algún problema chica ruda?

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?-preguntó Carmilla algo molesta.

-Yo comprendo, no a todas se les da el ser tan cariñosas y lindas con sus novias, seguramente te gusta ser un bloque de hielo todo el tiempo-sonreía con suficiencia y luego añadió-es un DON de las buenas novias.

-A mí no me gusta estar exhibiéndome delante de extraños si es a lo que te refieres, no tiene nada que ver con ser buena novia o no, además estoy segura que este bloque de hielo es mucho más caliente que tú.

-Sí, estoy segura de que ese ceño fruncido conquista a cualquiera-se burló Natasha mientras Carmilla se molestaba cada vez más, sacando a relucir sus colmillos lista para atacar a la chica.

Laura previniendo esto interrumpió el duelo de miradas que ambas tenían apretando la mano de Carmilla antes de que su novia intentara comerse a Natasha, mientras tanto Elise decidió cambiar de tema.

-Y bien Laura, Carmilla; me imagino que son estudiantes ¿cierto?

-Sí así es-contestó la otra rubia siguiendo la conversación- estudiamos en la Universidad de Silas, Carm estudia filosofía y yo periodismo.

-Oh vaya que interesante-habló Natasha-tenemos a una pequeña Lois Lane aquí.

-Yo ya había dicho algo como eso-murmuró Carmilla aun mirando molesta a Natasha.

-¿Y tú quién eres, Clark Kent?-se dirigió a la vampiresa de nuevo a molestarla.

Laura se rio por la comparación recordando todo el show del Super Vampiro Heroico de Silas y como la había salvado en diferentes ocasiones, sabía bien que Carm, después de todo lo que ocurrió en estos cientos de años, no era del tipo “buen super héroe” que salva a chicas indefensas en apuros, pero sí era lo más cercano que conocía, era su “super sarcástica e inútil vampiresa”.

Antes de que en serio Carmilla se transformara en el enorme gato negro y devorara a Natasha de un solo bocado decidió continuar donde se quedaron.

-¿Y ustedes a qué se dedican?

-Nosotras somos actrices- contestó Elise- hace unos meses terminamos de grabar una serie web, de hecho ahí nos conocimos.

-Wow, eso suena grandioso, yo hago algo como eso…bueno en realidad grabo reportajes sobre cosas que suceden en la universidad y los subo a internet. No es la gran cosa.

-Debe serlo, cualquier trabajo es importante-habló Natasha -yo por ejemplo, además de actuar, me gusta escribir, soy muy buena cantante entre otras cosas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué cantas?-preguntó la pequeña rubia emocionada.

-De todo un poco, aunque me encanta cantar ópera.

-¿Escuchaste eso Carm? Sabe cantar ópera-le decía muy contenta a su novia mientras que ella miraba celosa a la chica delante de ella por estar impresionando a SU novia.

-¡Wi! Me regodeo de emoción Cupcake-contestó Carmilla.

-¿Crees que podrías cantarnos un poco aquí?-Ignorando el evidente sarcasmo de su novia, Laura preguntaba igual de ansiosa que un niño cuando le darán a probar un nuevo sabor de helado.

-Claro, no veo porque no.

Natasha comenzó a cantar llamando la atención de los clientes y trabajadores de la cafetería, Elise miraba orgullosa a su novia ya que sabía cuánto le emocionaba a Natasha cantar ópera y que la elogiaran por eso, Laura estaba fascinada por la voz de Natasha y los sentimientos que derramaba en esa canción sin duda era un gran espectáculo y Carmilla, bueno sobra decir que no le parecía agradable que su novia tuviera ese interés en alguien más, en alguien que hace algunos minutos acababa de conocer, en alguien que le restriega en la cara como es más abierta con su novia que ella, en alguien que al parecer es perfecta.

Al terminar de cantar todo el mundo aplaudió emocionado hacia Natasha quién sonreía muy agradecida a su público, negándose a cantar otra canción reanudó su plática con las chicas.

-Así que ¿Qué les pareció?

-Fue muy hermoso Natasha, realmente me has dejado sin palabras ¿Verdad Carm?

Carmilla no dijo nada, no podía negar que eso fue extraordinario, pero tampoco podría admitir que lo fue, y no era que le desagradase la ópera, era una de sus pocas actividades favoritas en aquellos años, había ido a un sin número de ellas.

-A Elise le gusta que le cante cuando estamos…auch –Natasha se quejaba de un fuerte golpe que le dio una Elise extremadamente sonrojada en la costilla.

A Carmilla le pareció muy curioso el rostro de la chica, era igual al de Laura cuando ella intentaba avergonzarla, sin duda ambas eran adorables, bueno Laura un poco más que Elise.

-Por Dios Natasha, siempre tienes que estarme avergonzando delante de la gente-se quejaba Elise cubriéndose el rostro.

-Oh no te preocupes Elise, Carm también hace lo mismo, incluso peor, parece que no puede tener las manos fuera de mí.

-Yo no lo puedo evitar-se excusó Natasha-en serio Elise, tus reacciones son tan tiernas y adorables.

 -Si hablamos de tierno y adorable, sin duda Laura es mejor, a pesar de que es una entrometida y le gusta meterse en problemas, ella tiene lo suyo.

-¿A sí? Una vez Elise y yo estábamos subiendo a su departamento por el ascensor, ella quería probarme que podría ser más atrevida si se lo proponía, poco antes de llegar a su apartamento decidió atacar, y me acorraló en la esquina del ascensor prácticamente estaba sobre mí, justó cuando su mano iba a tocar mi abdomen la puerta se abrió revelando al par de religiosas que se estaba hospedando justo al lado del departamento de Elise, iban conversando sobre lo encantadora y buena niña que era su vecina.  La cara de Elise no tenía precio, se alcanzaban a ver diferentes tonos de rojo por todo su rostro, estaba a punto de llorar de la vergüenza, después tenía miedo de salir del apartamento y encontrárselas de nuevo.

Carmilla soltó una risa y Natasha la siguió, Elise deseaba que se la tragara la tierra y Laura miraba con preocupación hacia su nueva amiga, estaba segura que no faltaba mucho para que se escondiera debajo de la mesa.

-Ok, eso fue bueno, pero te contaré la vez que el grupo de periodismo de Laura se iba a reunir en nuestra habitación para estudiar, faltaba poco menos de media hora para que llegaran cuando yo regrese después de una semana de irme a buscar unos materiales para las clases de biología,  Laura estaba tan emocionada de verme que en pocos minutos estábamos sobre su cama, sabíamos que era una mala idea intentar hacer cosas mientras Laura esperaba visitas pero no nos importó. Minutos después tocaron la puerta y por el ruido que hacíamos casi no escuchábamos nada, pensaron que algo malo pasaba y llamaron a Perry para que les abriera nuestra habitación (qué extramente ahora sí estaba bien cerrada) bueno creo que no fue muy buena idea que ellos entraran en ese momento, no estábamos haciendo “casi” nada malo, pero Laura saltó corriendo de la cama, con ojos enormes y balbuceando cosas raras hasta que se echó acorrer por todo el Campus, después de asegurarse de que nadie estaba en la habitación regresó, ahora ya nadie quiere ir a reuniones que sean en nuestra habitación.

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír de nuevo, mientras Laura quería partirse la cabeza en la mesa, ahora era turno de Elise de mirarla con solidaridad. Laura no creía que Carmilla sería capaz de contarle algo como eso aun extraño, ¿será que la rivalidad con Natasha influyó en eso? ¿Qué le pasó a su Carmilla?

Las chicas siguieron hablando de diferentes temas por un buen rato, a veces incluso avergonzando más a sus novias, las cuales trataban de ignorarlas conversando entre ellas.

-Mhm, Carmilla- habló Laura de repente- Creo que ya es hora de irnos, se está haciendo un poco tarde.

-Espera Cupcake, Natasha me está comentando que ella interpreta a un vampiro en la serie donde participan-

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Laura.

-Así es, interpreto a una vampiresa poco amigable, sarcástica, gruñona, una vampiro lesbiana inútil, pero en el fondo buena chica, ella es grandiosa, además de que tiene mucho estilo-

-¡Wow! Que gran coincidencia.

-¿Coincidencia? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Elise.

-Bu…bueno, porque Carmilla, ella….le aficionan los vampiros, es una fricky total de los monstruos y eso-mintió Laura.

-¿Yo qué?-Decía molesta su novia haciendo muecas.

-Sí Carm…no tienes por qué avergonzarte-Laura aprovecho un poco este momento para cobrarse las vergüenzas que su novia le hizo pasar esta noche.

-Oh, ahora entiendo el por qué vistes de esa manera-comentó Elise haciendo reír un poco a Natasha.

-Entonces si sabes tantas cosas de vampiros podrías darme unos cuantos consejos, quiero estar más preparada para cuando comencemos la filmación de la segunda temporada.

Carmilla meditó un momento las palabras de Natasha, la verdad es que al principio le había desagradado un poco, pero pasando los minutos se dio cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común, por lo tanto decidió ayudarla.

Así pues, entre horas de risas y ensayos sobre cómo ser un vampiro, las chicas tuvieron que despedirse.

-Fue un gusto conocerlas a ambas-decía Elise despidiéndose-en verdad fueron muy buena compañía esta noche.

-Así es-continuó Natasha-me he divertido mucho el día de hoy, y en serio Carmilla eres una chica muy interesante.

-Bueno, no estuvo tan mal-dijo Carmilla fingiendo desinterés, aunque en verdad también se la había pasado muy bien, pero no lo admitiría.

-No le hagan caso, tanto a Carmilla como a mí nos encantó pasar tiempo con ustedes.

-Bueno si tienen un tiempo libre podrían visitarnos, ya sea en el departamento de Elise o el mío, bueno primero tendrán que avisar antes….si no podrían encontrarnos en situaciones que no les gustaría.

-Por Dios, Natasha ¿Por qué rayos tienes que decir eso?-Elise golpeó un poco en broma a su novia con su bolso.

-Ustedes también podrían visitarnos en Silas, bueno…primero tendremos que arreglar unos asuntillos por ahí para que sea más seguro, pero estaremos en contacto-Laura tomó la mano de su novia lista para irse.

-Esperamos verlas pronto entonces-Natasha hizo lo mismo con Elise y ambas parejas partieron a direcciones distintas.

**Negovanman**

-En verdad que eran unas chicas bastante interesantes- comentó Elise caminando junto a Natasha disfrutando de las estrellas que se veían resplandecientes esa noche.

-Lo sé, me recuerdan un poco a nosotras, y a los personajes que interpretamos.

-¿Verdad que sí? Eso fue algo extraño.

-Y no sé si lo notaste pero Carmilla tenía un extraño olor a comida para gato.

-Oh claro, también parece que vi un par de colmillos cuando sonrió un poco.

-Y sabe muchas cosas sobre historia antigua.

-¿Qué fue eso rojo que le puso a su té cuando pensó que no la veíamos?

-No tengo idea, ¿no será que ella es…?

La pareja se detuvo un poco y se miraron.

-Naaaa-repitieron al unísono y siguieron su camino.

-Por cierto-se detuvo Elise-¿qué fue todo eso que estabas comentando de mí? NATASHA.

-Oh vamos amor, algunas cosas ni siquiera pasaron así-le decía a su novia tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia a ella-vamos, no te vas a molestar por eso ¿O sí?

-Es que siempre me estás avergonzando con todos-Elise hacia pucheros mientras fingía estar molesta.

-Pero es por qué adoro todas esas lindas expresiones que haces-Natasha le dio un beso a Elise en  la frente y la abrazó-¿Ahora me perdonas?

-Tal vez-dijo Elise mientras recibía otro beso de Natasha ahora en los labios-pero te tendré que castigar esta noche.

-¿A qué te refieres con castigarme?-Natasha la miró seductoramente.

-Hablo de que esta noche dormiré SOLA en mi departamento, y tú también harás lo mismo.

Elise le dio un corto beso en los labios, y apretó con más fuerza la mano de su novia.

-¿Te divertiste hoy Carm?-preguntó Laura a su novia ya dentro de su habitación.

-Tuve algo de diversión-contestó Carmilla secamente recostándose en su cama.

-Oh no mientas, sé que te agradó bastante Natasha-Laura se recostó junto a su novia dándole a esta su almohada amarilla.

-Bueno, es una chica agradable y además muy atractiva, casi tanto como yo.

-Aunque al principio parecía que ibas a comértela.

-Sólo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, no iba a comérmela de verdad.

-Claro, lo que digas.

-Además-Carmilla abrazó por detrás a su novia-no me agradó que te impresionaras tanto con ella.

-Así que era eso, Carmilla Karnstein estaba celosa.

-Yo no estaba celosa.

-Admite que estabas celosa y te perdonaré por bromear sobre mí-Laura se colocó encima de su novia.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-la voz de Carmilla sonó más ronca, algo que a Laura le encantaba.

-Claro que lo harás-Sonrío con suficiencia y le dio un profundo beso en los labios a la vampiresa.

Y a diferencia del equipo Negovanman, las Hollstein aprovecharon muy bien el resto de la noche.

 


End file.
